


and then you put your hand in mine (pull me back from things divine)

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Sugawara Koushi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: It wasn't easy, getting to this, this beautiful, complicated thing they have together, but it was worth every tear, every sleepless night, every moment of doubt.He doesn't doubt them anymore. He doesn't doubt either of them.





	and then you put your hand in mine (pull me back from things divine)

Asahi isn’t going to last much longer like this.

Suga is behind him, thrusting their hips and hitting a sweet spot inside of him with every push; Daichi is in front of him, both of them held in one dexterous hand, pushing him further and further toward the edge. It’s all Asahi can do to hang on. His grip on Daichi’s hips, Suga’s rough grasp of his thighs, they’re the only things keeping him anchored in this bed, out of his own head. Suga takes their free hand and tugs the hair tie out of the braid they’d twisted into Asahi’s hair earlier; his curls loose, they thread one hand through, close to his scalp, and tug hard. Asahi cries out and throws his head back. Daichi takes the opportunity and bites Asahi’s exposed neck.

“Koushi,” Asahi gasps, Daichi’s lips still hot on his skin, “Koushi, please, _ please _—”

“I’m here, love,” Suga says, burying their nose in the hair at the base of Asahi’s neck. “I’m here, Daichi’s here, you can come for us.”

“Come for us, Asa, we want to see you,” Daichi repeats, working his hand more quickly.

Asahi can feel himself trembling under their touch, knows he’s going to come only seconds before he falls apart, coating Daichi’s hand as he does. Daichi’s hand slows, his grip on Asahi loosens as Asahi takes several deep, shuddery breaths (the breathing is made more difficult by Daichi bringing his hand up to his mouth and sucking Asahi’s mess off of his fingers). Suga pauses and asks, “green?” and Asahi can’t find the words but nods vigorously; they pull him up on his hands and knees, and he goes easily, letting Suga have their way as they begin to thrust again. Daichi scoots up toward the head of the bed and grabs Asahi’s chin, directing his mouth onto his cock. 

“You could ask,” Asahi says with half a laugh, and Daichi’s response is to tangle his hands in Asahi’s hair. He takes Daichi down in one go, moaning as he does, and he can hear Daichi’s head smack against the headboard. Suga’s movements push him further onto Daichi and he suspects they’re both close, now; Asahi feels himself thrill involuntarily at the thought of both of them using him for what they need.

“Asa, your mouth,” Daichi mumbles, his hands more petting now than tugging. He thrusts his hips upward and Asahi feels him in the back of his throat. “I’m gonna write a poem, I swear.”

“Has to be a stanza about his ass, too,” Suga says, their breath coming in short, shallow gasps, and at any other point Asahi’s face would redden, he’d have to hide in a sweater or behind someone’s shoulder, but in this safe space he can let his partners worship him however they please and he doesn’t have to feel self conscious about it.

Suga finishes first, crying Asahi’s name and swearing as they do. Asahi can feel them shaking with the force of it. They stay still, one hand resting at the small of Asahi’s back as he continues to work his mouth around Daichi’s cock. When Suga pulls out, they crawl up the bed to kiss Daichi, and now that he’s not as occupied with holding himself up Asahi uses one hand to massage Daichi’s balls. He drags the other down Daichi’s chest, the scratch of his nails leaving little red trails on Daichi’s skin in a way that leaves him breathless and gasping.

Asahi gets little warning — a wet sound as Daichi pulls away from Suga and a gasped “Asa, I’m—” before Daichi is coming down his throat, and Asahi swallows as much as he can. He backs off Daichi’s cock and sits back on his knees, wiping the back of his mouth with his hand, and Suga brings their hand up to Asahi’s cheek.

"Beautiful," murmurs Suga, and Asahi feels his face warm. "Come here, love, let us take care of you."

Asahi goes, laying flat against Daichi's chest so he can feel his heartbeat, _ thud thud thud _, under his skin. This is better, sometimes, than the actual sex. The togetherness, the full body, skin to skin contact, the words of praise murmured in his ear, the breathlessness that seizes all three of them for long, drawn out minutes. Asahi loves the sex, yes, but he'd trade it for this if he had to. His lungs fill with air again, and Daichi’s heart rate goes back to normal, and Suga stretches and stands up.

"Don't go," Daichi asks, reaching a hand out and grabbing their leg. "Koushi."

"We gotta clean up," they say, leaning down and pressing kisses to Asahi and then Daichi.

"Ugh," says Daichi, and now that Suga has moved closer he wraps an arm around their neck, "overrated."

Suga laughs. "Easy for you to say, you don't sleep in this bed."

Asahi lifts his head sleepily. "They have a point."

Daichi is still frowning, so Asahi kisses him long and slow, allowing Suga to extricate themselves from Daichi's hold. When they come back they're holding a rag, which they use to carefully clean Daichi, then Asahi. They toss the rag to the floor and curl back into Daichi's side, threading their fingers together with Asahi's.

"Can there be a verse about your hands, too, Asa?" Suga asks, studying his fingers carefully. 

"And your hair," Daichi adds, kissing the top of his head.

"Your abs," Suga says.

"Your cock," Daichi says, and he and Suga laugh when Asahi buries his face in Daichi's chest.

"Shut up," Asahi mumbles, and he's answered by his partners peppering kisses all over every part of him they can reach. "No, stop!" he cries, but Daichi only grabs his hands and holds him so Suga can crawl on top of him and kiss his chest. Now they're all laughing; Asahi breaks free of Daichi's hold and flips them so he's on top of Suga and biting at their neck. 

"Daichi, help!" Suga shouts, but Daichi switches sides and helps Asahi assault them with affection.

When Asahi’s ribs start to hurt from laughing so hard, he flops down where he is, causing Suga to emit a small "oof." 

"So I win, right?" Asahi asks.

Suga turns to him and kisses his cheek. "For now," they say, and there's a mischievous smile on their face.

"Good," Asahi says. He closes his eyes.

It wasn't easy, getting to this, this beautiful, complicated thing they have together, but it was worth every tear, every sleepless night, every moment of doubt.

He doesn't doubt them anymore. He doesn't doubt either of them.

"Sleep," Daichi says, twenty or so minutes later. Suga is already breathing heavily next to him, having drifted off shortly after Asahi stopped bugging him. They always pass out after sex, but Asahi doesn't mind, even if they are currently weighing down Asahi's left arm.

He turns, as much as he can, to face Daichi. "I love you," he says, and it never gets old, the thrill of that confession. 

"And I you," Daichi answers, and he leans down to kiss Asahi. He squashes Asahi a little as he moves to kiss Suga's forehead, and then goes over to the other bed, flipping the light switch on his way.

Asahi snuggles further into Suga, and Suga responds by sleepily throwing their arm over Asahi. He can't see Daichi in the other bed, but he's certain he's starfishing, face smashed into the pillow. "Sleep well," Asahi murmurs into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you as always to my partners, becca and sam, for reading all my shit even though they're not even in this fandom  
there's not enough asadaisuga in the world and i'm gonna change that bc these babes are beautiful together  
come yell at me on tumblr @joshllyman and @gardiewithyou (second one's the main so direct asks there)  
title from "glory" by bastille


End file.
